Amazon.com
Amazon.com is an online marketplace... run by a billionaire who eats lizards. Tips From video on right # Get an Amazon PRO merchant account (need one to get the "BUY" box. # (...) |Entrepreneur:/2016/Guide to Starting a Fulfillment by Amazon Business> "The Fulfillment by Amazon (FBA) business model continues to grow in popularity, and for good reason. Fundamentally, it’s the same as a traditional ecommerce business. But, instead of your having to fulfill orders one by one, Amazon stores your products for you and even picks, packs and ships them out to customers." |TechRadar://How to sell on Amazon: 6 tips for starting your own store to sell online> "Amazon’s seller program costs £25 (around $30, AU$42) excluding VAT per month to sign up, and you can choose to sell on either Amazon UK alone or (if you’re willing to deal with international postage and possible customs and duty issues) on all five of Amazon’s primary European marketplaces." "3. Advertise with sponsored products It may seem as if our guide to making money with Amazon hasn’t deviated far from spending money thus far – and, frankly, you’re going to have to spend some more if you want your items seen by the most people. But the old adage about spending money to make money holds true; participating in Amazon’s sponsored product scheme will inevitably increase your overall sales. If you already have a Seller Central login, it’s reasonably easy to get started as a sponsored seller, and testimonials suggest it’s a profitable exercise. Buyers don’t generally look beyond the first page or two of search results (it’s as true for Amazon as it is for Google). Boost your product up the listings and, unlike many artificial methods of visibility inflation, it’s going to work." "4. Sell directly to Amazon If you’re an importer or manufacturer, Amazon’s traditional selling tools probably won’t be for you. But the company may be interested in ordering your product directly, and you don’t have to wait for them to come your way to get it done. As long as what you’re selling has a UPC or EAN, and you’ve produced the on-white product shots Amazon needs to set up your selling page, you’ll be able to sign up as a vendor. Head here to find out more. There are a few caveats, of course. You’ll need to be prepared to supply Amazon with product at wholesale prices and volumes, with room for the company to put its own margin on top. You’ll also be required to supply a few free units up front, so that Amazon can test the waters for your product; if they never sell any, you won’t be asked for additional stock." Exploitation of Workers Jeff Bezos Obscene Wealth :"Just how rich is Amazon CEO Jeff Bezos? :Well, let’s put it this way: According to MONEY’s calculations, it takes him just under nine seconds to earn what Amazon’s median worker does in a year. :This revelation comes courtesy of a new federal rule that requires public companies to disclose the pay ratio between their employees and executives. It’s led to some shocking disclosures in recent weeks, and Amazon is no exception. The commerce giant confirmed in an SEC filing last month that its median worker — the person who makes more than half of the staff and less than half of the staff — earned $28,446 in 2017. For comparison, Bezos’ annual compensation last year was over $1.6 million. :But although Bezos’ salary may technically be low, he’s not called the richest man in the world for no reason. His net worth is skyrocketing, mostly due to the fact that he owns about 80 million shares of Amazon stock. :Here’s where we have to do some math. According to the Bloomberg Billionaires Index, Bezos’ net worth on Jan. 1 was $99 billion. On May 1, it was $132 billion, meaning it rose $33 billion. If you divide that difference by the 120 days in that period, you find that he made $275 million a day. Divide that by 24 hours in a day to get about $11.5 million per hour, the equivalent of roughly $191,000 per minute or — the clincher — $3,182 every second." Category:Internet Category:Consumerism Category:Information Age Category:2010's Category:Personal